Along with development of display technologies, organic electroluminescent device (OELD) display screens are gradually becoming the mainstream in the market due to advantages such as high response speed, high gamut, ultrathin profile and so on. An organic electroluminescent device comprises a substrate, and a first electrode, a light-emitting layer and a second electrode formed on the substrate sequentially; the light-emitting layer is totally positioned between the first electrode and the second electrode and emits light under action of the first electrode and the second electrode.
During preparation of the organic electroluminescent device, the light-emitting layer is mainly prepared by an evaporation process, and the light-emitting layer is limited by an evaporation mask process during the preparation. A size of an opening region on an evaporation mask is always limited above a certain level, which results in that the light-emitting layer in the organic electroluminescent device cannot be made smaller, and further, the organic electroluminescent device cannot be used to make a high resolution display screen. Therefore, it is hard for the organic electroluminescent device to realize high resolution of a display screen.